


Pursuit

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, My OC - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Talk, Tafir the Khajiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: You're a regular ole gal working at a bar/alchemy shop. A certain Khajiit keeps coming in and catching your eye. Finally, you're invited back.





	Pursuit

Whiterun was peaceful, a place you decided to settle down in and run your own shop. Not to mention the water was clean and the guards around the town made you feel more at ease. Your shop was a simple shop, of foods and alchemy items. It was also attached to the bar, so you’ve had a few customers come slurring in and buying random things or too many food items to deal with. But, men were hungry creatures, especially on a belly full of ale, so it was good for business.

But someone caught your eye. A man, a Khajiit at that, who would come into your store and buy specific alchemy items to deal with and would trade you beautiful jewels in return, or rare flowers. He was very sweet, had a purring roll to his r’s and seemed to look you up and down when you would lean over the counter to listen intently. He was very handsome, you swear he could smell your desire on you from a mile away, and yet. He made no move to pursue you.

Sometimes he would have a drink at the tavern connected to your store, you could hear him trading adventurous stories of slaying different beasts and monsters all around the world. His skills were magic and archery, giving him dexterous fingers he would say with a playful wiggle of his hands. You could feel your heart twist, wanting to act and do something, but what were you to do? You weren’t bold and courageous like the other maidens and men who surrounded him.

Little did you know, your ways have caught his eye.

It’s late when he arrives. He does not smell of ale nor does he smell of any drink, so he must be stopping in here first before the tavern. And as usual, your witty banter starts up as you smile up at him and smooth out your dress. “Back so soon, Tafir? And here I thought you would rather pretty girls and drink.” Perhaps a tad bitter, but it gains a smile out of him. Stretching over his furry, soft looking face and showing fangs.

In real time, he’d be compared to a snow leopard. His ears tall and twisted fur at the tips similar to a lynx, having three gold rings on his left ear that jingle softly as it flicks. His eyes are a piercing crystal blue with slit pupils and thick lashes, black markings lining his eyes to keep the sun out and several dots crossed over his forehead down to his almost heart shaped nose. His fur looks thick and warm, his body built tall and lithely muscular, not bulky to weigh him down, but lithe muscle to make him fast and stealthy.

“A pretty one is standing before me, are they not?” He speaks with an accent you’ve never heard before, his voice a purring roll of r’s and hardened t’s, a melodic tone that makes you lean in to listen before it hits you what he said. Your cheeks warm and your eyes roll as you make a shooing motion that makes him beam proudly at his flirt. He’s cute, you’ll admit that much a million times over.

“What brings you here today? Butterfly wings again?” You try, turning your back to go and retrieve the jar of his usual, but a hand on yours stops you. The hand you rested on top of your countertop now having a gloved hand over yours and you peek over before turning fully. Brows knitted in confusion before you see him lean in closer to you, bowing down partially to your height until his lips are by your ears, whiskers tickling your cheek.

“I have seen how you look at me, little one. How about we stop this game of cat and mouse and you come back to my room?” He purrs out, his voice bold and full of sureness that goosebumps litter your flesh quickly. You shudder softly, having never wanted anything more in your life, but…

“I’m not looking to just be a quick lay.” You breathe out, and you hear him chuckle softly under his breath.

“I would not dream of letting you go so soon, my love.” He sounds so genuine. You bite your lower lip, eyes glancing to the side as you consider his words. As much as you liked teasing and the flirting back and forth, he was offering you this. A consensual proposition. If you said no, would he consider you playing hard to get or stop his pursuit?

You make it back to his room. Hands are on you as soon as you enter, gloved and warmth concealed. His tight tunic protects the furs from rubbing against you and his cloak surrounds you in his scent. He’s got you against the door, mouth an inch from yours, hitching your thigh up and over his hip as his hands wander over your corset. Your lips are parted, puffing from breaths of air on his lips as your breath mingles with his own. A whine absently leaves your throat as his lips avoid yours to brush over your cheek, down your neck, sharp teeth brushing over your neck and making your toes curl in your heels.

You arch your neck to the side, offering more of your body to him. Wanting to rip off these layers of clothing, but as your hands wander down to his cloak, one of his hands grabs your wrists. Pinning them above your head and your breath hitches in arousal just as his teeth scrape over a sensitive patch of flesh and he bites down like a predator marking its new mate.

You arch off the door, chest pressed to his and you tugging at your wrists. Squirming as his teeth exit your flesh and his rough tongue laps up at your wound. His breathing is heavy, your eyes meet and your heart seizes upwards in your throat. He leans in.

Closer.

Closer.

Little more before lips press to yours. It feels different than kissing a human or elf, even an orc. His lips aren’t exactly lips, his short, flat muzzle pressing to yours and his lips pursed to press to yours. You can feel his fangs, can taste the blood on his teeth from your neck and you moan in reply. His response is to growl against your lips, breaking away to lean into your ear, nipping it as he snarls under his breath. “ You smell so good. Fertile. Want to carry my kits?”

His voice is deep, full of lust and your heart flutters heavily. Kits? Babies? You should squirm, say you aren’t ready for any sort of children. But oh, Maker, is the idea making you too hot to say no to this. All you can do is swallow heavily and nod frantically.

Clothes finally are moved, it’s a blur of catching your fingers in his buckles, tugging, pulling, wanting. Your corset is freed from your body and his mouth is on your nipple in a heartbeat. Suckling, nipping, licking with his rough tongue until you’re arching towards him. Removing his gloves and him kicking out of his boots as you follow with your heels. Left in panties and your stockings held up by garters. Him left in nothing. Lying on the bed as you straddle his abdomen. Both your chests rising and falling heavily as your eyes lock.

He’s fluffy all over, covered in scars and markings of his furs. His body is lithely muscled, hips slender as his torso. Legs long and feet paw-like. His hands as soft as his body have paw pads on them and sharpened nails, but look mostly human. You’re both too helpless, his eyes half lidded as he looks you up and down sitting on him like this. Your fingers curled into the fur of his chest anxiously. Excitedly.

“Please,” You plead. Choking it out through all your pride and watch as his pupils dilate, widening in arousal and you’re thrown onto your back. You whine out as your head hits the pillow, nails scratching at your hips as he rips off your panties and garters. His eyes promise so much, to devour you alive, but both of you are too impatient.

When you look between his thighs your heart jumps. Through a sheathe his tapered cock is fully erect. Textured intricately with nubs and thick veins. He’s thick, about seven inches from your mental tally. The head isn’t round like a human or elf’s, it’s tapered. You whimper, his cock brushing against your clit, down to your soaking hole and your head falls back. Tossing an arm over your face which he catches, pulling It above your head and holding it there as your other hand fists in the furs of the sheets beneath you.

You’re wet enough and he’s covered in slick from either you or himself, you can’t tell, that the penetration doesn’t hurt. Easing its way into you as the nubs rub up against you deliciously and the thicker veins act like new textures inside of you.

He manages to fit it all, his furs against your naked body setting off pleasure signals you didn’t know you had. Your fingers twine with his and he’s off. Thrusting into you, hissing in pleasure as his head falls forward and your body arches up into his. Your cunt squeezing around his cock In reply as neither of you speak, not at first. It feels too good, but he can’t seem to be quiet about a minute into it, hips pistoning into you desperately.

“Gonna- ah- fill you up. Make you my mate. Fill you up again and again to make sure- uhn- it takes-” His voice is deeper, each r almost growled out rather than purred. And you can’t help it, you just nod and beg him for more, to please fill you, again, and again, and again.

You cum first. It’s too much. The finishing move being his hand coming down to cup your mound and pressing his thumb to your clit. Wetting his furs and his thumb pad as he rubs you in tight circles. You cum with a cry of his name, body desperately arching off the bed and shaking as your head tosses and turns and you whimper. Biting your bottom lip and eyes snapping open with a gasp as heat suddenly begins to fill you.

His teeth are back on your neck, your head goes down to see as your body is filled. How his hips have slowed before slamming into you to plug you up full of his cum. It’s hotter than a human’s, more plentiful and thick. You can /feel/ It sticking inside of you.

You wind up not showing up to work the next morning, not with him desperately holding you and lazily thrusting between your thighs and begging you to stay.

So.

You stay.


End file.
